


Missed Call at 1:02 A.M.

by hi_its_tutty



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, I Made Myself Cry, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mugging, Stabbing, Unconventional Format, im so sorry, yeah sorry bencutio is more implied but hey its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-03 13:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_tutty/pseuds/hi_its_tutty
Summary: Mercutio and Benvolio have a fight. It doesn't end well for Mercutio.





	Missed Call at 1:02 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: mentions of a mugging, or a stabbing really, hospitals, doctors, knives, and extremely implied character death. Also, mentions of a fight.

Missed call from Merc <3 at 1:02 A.M.  
_“Hey Ben, I know you’re mad at me. I fucked up and I just need you to let me know how I can fix this. I’ll never hurt you. Never again. I promise, I’ll be less pushy, I’ll be less...whatever. I’ll change whatever it is that hurt you. I love you. Call me back.”_

Missed call from Merc <3 at 1:05 A.M.  
_“Hey Ben, I’m sorry. I realized I never said that in my last voicemail. I just need you to know that. I am so fucking sorry, I promise, I’ll change. I just need you to give me another chance. Call me back. I love you.”_

Missed call from Merc <3 at 1:10 A.M.  
_“Heh. I guess you’re really mad at me. The doors locked and you wouldn’t let me in. I realized I forgot my key inside. Typical me, you know? So uhh, please let me in. I love you.”_

Missed call from Merc <3 at 1:26 A.M.  
_“So, I’m gonna see if Romeo’s willing to take me in. For the night at least. Just...thought I’d let you know. Wish you’d call me back. Guess you’re already asleep. Wouldn’t blame you. You seemed really exhausted when I came home. Just know that I love you. Please, know that I love you with all my heart.”_

Missed call from Merc <3 at 1:30 A.M.  
_“Never realized how long the walk to Romeo’s was from our place. I know it hasn’t been much time, but hey, it’s cold and I don’t have my usual company at my side. Sorry for blowing up your phone, I just need something to do. Someone to talk to. Please call me back. I love you.”_

Missed call from Merc <3 at 1:34 A.M.  
_“What am I doing? I can’t stop calling you, I’m sorry. It’s just, I saw this random billboard and it reminded me of you. It was an ad for that soda you like. The one with the apples, the carbonated apple juice? The Mexcian one? I promise, when all of this blows over, I’m buying you as much of that soda as I can possibly afford. I love you. Please call me back.”_

Missed call from Merc <3 at 1:58 A.M.  
_“I think I might be lost. Or took like a wrong turn or something. I guess the walk to Romeo’s really is longer than I thought. Nothing looks how it’s supposed to. I don’t recognize the streets. Fuck, Ben, I think I really am lost. … Oh shit, there’s some people here. Maybe they know the way back to Mantua Avenue. Hey guys!"_ [unintelligle dialogue] _"Hey, what the fuck?”_

Missed call from Merc <3 at 3:04 A.M.  
_“Hey Ben. So uhh, just an update: those guys weren't very friendly. Sorry, I don’t think I can stop coughing-oh shit that’s blood. Fuck, that’s a lot of blood. That’s not very good. Guess I’m not very stab-le haha, oh god. Uhh, I think I’ll have to call you back. I love you.”_

Missed call from Unknown Number at 3:56 A.M.  
_“Hello, this is Dr. Donn from Mercy Medicare. We regret to inform you that Mercutio Escalus is under severely unstable conditions. He is alive, but it is urgent that you come to the hospital.”_

Missed call from Unknown Number at 4:01 A.M.  
_“Hello, this is Dr. Donn from Mercy Medicare. As per patient request, we are obligated to inform you that Mercutio Escalus has received multiple stab wounds to the abdomen. It is unclear whether or not he will make it through the night. Again, it is urgent that you arrive as soon as possible.”_

Missed call from Romeo at 12:47 P.M.  
_“Hey Ben. I heard about what happened to Merc. Fuck man, I’m so sorry. I’m coming over, I hope you know that. You can talk to me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> dont worry, i'm as mad at me as you are.
> 
> Also!! I actually had a lot of fun writing this (even if it is really sad, and really hecking short)! It was fun trying to write in an unconventional format like this, and just being limited to dialogue only (and in the form of voicemails too)!! I honestly liked branching out and trying new writing styles!! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but if you're reading this, I really appreciate you!! Thank you so much!!


End file.
